LA MEJOR OPCIÓN
by RinkaFanDeRyoko
Summary: Fugaku no acepto de buena gana que Sasu fuera gay... pero decide encontrar una buena pareja para su pequeño retoño... ¿La encontrará? E Itachi ayudará a encontrarla...


**LA MEJOR OPCIÓN**

Como lo dice mi Nick, yo me llamo "Rinka" y soy fan de Ryoko_san y amo TODOS SUS FIC'S ITASASU :DDD Pero ella no publica en ésta página (publica en la competencia xD) así que le pedí permiso para pasar varios de sus fic's para acá y me dijo que si (lo que tienen lemon no los podré traer, lo siento, la página lo tiene prohibido -_-) ESpero que sean de su agrado :)

Los personajes son de Kishimoto.

Es un Itasasu :)

Sentía su sangre hervir de rabia, incluso tenía ese extraño zumbidito en los oídos, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y su respiración se tornó lenta y pesada…

"¿Pero qué demonios?" –Pensó irritado.

Fugaku Uchiha nunca se considero una persona muy condescendiente o amable, pero eso no lo hacia una mala persona, simplemente era serio, tal vez huraño pero de ahí a ser un una persona perversa, había mucho trecho…. Un trecho que estaba a punto de atravesar solo para desollar lenta y dolorosamente al imbécil que estaba besando de una forma tan vulgar a su hijo menor, al niño consentido de su difunta esposa.

Sasuke, era un jovencito de 15 años, delgado y encantadoramente bello, algo que no debía de ser una virtud dentro de los Uchiha, desde que lo vio crecer noto que había algo raro en él, aunque nunca le dio mayor importancia. Fue hasta el día en que cumplió 13 años, aquel cumpleaños pasó de ser un simple festejo más a una fecha francamente memorable, ese día su hijo, el chico más bello de la ciudad se subió al estrado, tomo el micrófono y en medio de todo el tumulto se declaró abiertamente gay.

En un principio entró en shock como su esposa, luego se puso lívido, la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a cuchichear, las chicas lloraban y los demás tenían una expresión de sorpresa, pero extrañamente su hijo mayor parecía feliz, demasiado feliz para ser normal, luego, después del impacto de la noticia, el chico se aclaro la garganta y siguió con su discurso "Y estoy enamorado de alguien…" Dijo serio y firme "Yo amo a…" Fugaku cerró los puños con fuerza, sabría el nombre del maldito enfermo que desvió a su hijo, la cara de Mikoto por otro lado, estaba ansiosa, deseaba saber el nombre del primer amor de su niño e Itachi… Itachi estaba más pálido de lo normal, estático en su sitio y con un alarmante color amoratado en los labios.

Todos los ojos estaban fijos en el chico del cumpleaños "Yo amo a mi…" Y la frase quedo incompleta, un chico peliblanco le arrebató el micrófono y con una sonrisilla nerviosa habló "Creo que primero debes dejar que digieran la primera noticia Sasuke".

Luego le entrego el aparato a un tipo que estaba por ahí parado y Suigetsu, el mejor amigo del pequeño Uchiha se llevó al cumpleañero.

Reinó el silencio, hasta que un aplauso se escucho a lo lejos, luego otro, y después otro hasta que finalmente todos aplaudieron. Fugaku estaba a punto de ir a buscar a su hijo menor y exigirle una explicación así como el nombre del bastardo al que iba a matar de forma dolorosa. Camino por entre la gente y lo vio, estaba hablando o más bien discutiendo con su hermano, con Itachi. El pequeño Uchiha tenía lágrimas en los ojos y el mayor parecía que le estaba dando un ataque de furia y desesperación "Bien, Itachi ya se está encargando de eso" Pensó un poco más relajado. La música le impedía oír sobre lo que estaban hablando, pero a juzgar por las expresiones de cada uno se podía notar que Itachi estaba bastante alterado, agitaba las manos cuando hablaba y a veces sacudía de los hombros al menor, Sasuke por otro lado, parecía confundido al principio, enojado después y sumamente triste al final… unos minutos más tarde, Itachi soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, luego lo abrazó con fuerza y le susurró algo al oído, el menor sonrió de nuevo y su mirada se iluminó, asintió repetidas veces y finalmente se fue a divertir a la fiesta otra vez.

Los días que siguieron, fueron algo perturbadores en la casa de los Uchiha, bueno, en realidad el único perturbado era el patriarca, los demás hacían su vida como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Cierta vez, se quedo despierto hasta altas horas de la noche y su mujer, en medio de la penumbra le habló "Aceptalo" le dijo, él la miro… o volteó a donde se suponía estaba su mujer ya que la noche le impedía ver su rostro "No puedo" Fue su escueta respuesta "Le conseguiré a una mujer digna de ser su esposa" Declaró. La habitación se iluminó, Mikoto había encendido la luz de su lámpara de noche, estaba sentada, recargaba su esbelta espalda en la cabecera de la cama y lo miraba con firmeza "Sasu encontrará a la pareja adecuada para él, nosotros lo podemos guiar pero no podemos elegirla ¿Entiendes?" Fugaku solo ladeó la cabeza con enojo "Además, era más que obvio que Sasuke no era hetero, por favor Fugaku, ni siquiera te lo puedes imaginar con una mujer al lado" Y Fugaku se quedo meditando, su mujer tenía razón, Sasuke era demasiado lindo, la verdad es que si su hijo se casaba con una mujer parecerían un matrimonio lésbico. "Bien" Fue todo lo que le respondió a su mujer, luego se acomodo para dormir, dando por finalizada la plática, aunque para sus adentros pensó "Un Uchiha necesita una pareja digna de él y yo se la encontraré…" Y con esa firme idea se durmió.

Dos semanas después, apareció por la puerta su hijo menor, tomado de la mano con un tipo que tenia la pinta de vividor y maleante, vestía un pantalón desgastado lleno de cadenas, su cabello era de un encendido color rojizo, sus ojos eras burlones, verdosos y fríos y lo peor…

-¡Tiene un maldito tatuaje en la puta frente, Mikoto! –Exclamó enardecido. -¿De qué asquerosa alcantarilla fue a sacar a esa escoria?

-No lo sé Fugaku, pero es la pareja de Sasuke, él lo ama, recuérdalo –Le dijo seria su mujer.

Esa tarde Fugaku estaba tranquilamente leyendo su periódico, era sábado y decidió darse el día libre, su hijo había anunciado que traería a su pareja, su hijo mayor Itachi estaba en la casa también y su esposa daba órdenes a la servidumbre de preparar bocadillos.

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella ingreso su hijo, tan bello y elegante como siempre, detrás de él entró un chico sin cejas, pálido y que a la distancia se podía ver que era varios años mayor que él.

-Familia, él es Gaara, mi novio –Lo presentó lleno de emoción.

-Un gusto –Saludó el pelirrojo, su aliento apestaba a tabaco, Fugaku lo miro de mala gana, Mikoto sonrió cortésmente e Itachi… bueno, era Itachi, así que estaba inexpresivo, sin ninguna emoción, como siempre, el pelirrojo se paro justo enfrente del patriarca y sonrió de medio lado –Un gusto de conocerle… papá.

"¡¿Qué?!" pensó escandalizado el mayor "¿Me acaba de llamar papá?" su cólera se hizo palpable, el de ojos verde, le dirigió una mirada llena de arrogancia, y abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke como diciendo "Tengo al trofeo y nadie puede evitarlo"

-Tú… -Siseó lleno de ira el patriarca mientras lo señalaba –Eres un hijo de…

-Voy por los bocadillos –Exclamó prontamente Mikoto, luego tomó del brazo a su marido y lo arrastró con ella hacia la cocina.

-¡Tiene un maldito tatuaje en la puta frente, Mikoto! –Exclamó enardecido. – ¿De qué asquerosa alcantarilla fue a sacar a esa escoria?

-No lo sé Fugaku, pero es la pareja de Sasuke, él lo ama, recuérdalo –Le dijo seria su mujer.

-No te hagas Mikoto, que a ti tampoco te ha hecho mucha gracia…

Mikoto soltó un suspiro y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo–No, no me ha agradado… ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? Sasuke luce feliz con él pero si tú encuentras una prueba REAL de que no es bueno para nuestro niño te ayudo a separarlos, pero si éste muchacho realmente quiere a mi hijo, lo hace feliz y no es un peligro para él… con eso me conformo.

Fugaku salió y encontró a sus hijos hablando amenamente en la sala, Itachi parecía receloso pero educado y el maldito punk sin cejas que tenia tomado de la mano a su pequeño reía estrepitosamente cada determinado tiempo "Que vulgar" pensó Fugaku y se dirigió directo a su despacho, busco por todos lados, movió muebles y abrió infinidad de cajones, hasta que por fin… encontró lo que tanto buscaba y sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Cuando el tal Gaara se iba, Fugaku se despidió de él con un cálido abrazo, lo cual sorprendió a todos, pero nadie dijo nada.

Pasó la tarde y con ella llegó la noche, Fugaku llevaba encerrado en su oficina desde la partida del pelirrojo y decidieron no molestarlo. Llegó la mañana, Fugaku subió a su habitación y se aseo para después salir disparado a la calle

-Día uno… -Murmuro mientras conducía su auto –Que comience la cacería –Y sonrío de medio lado.

Llegó a un barrio de nivel medio bajo, estaciono el auto y le pago a un chico para que lo cuidara y se dedico a seguir a su presa. –Haberle colocado ese rastreador ayer, me ha facilitado las cosas –Se dijo.

Los siguientes días repitió la rutina, observaba a Gaara día a día, pero de repente se desaparecía para volver a aparecer de la nada lo cual le producía cierta desconfianza, pero también, en varias ocasiones lo vio junto a su hijo, lo veía abrazarlo y tratarlo con mucho cuidado y protección, era caballeroso con él y lo mimaba bastante, la verdad el muchacho comenzaba a caerle bien.

Dejo de acosarlo un par de días, sin embargo un día, un fatídico día pasó lo impensable… vio al mapache sin cejas saliendo de un bar, tambaleándose y vomitando en cada esquina, se quedo estupefacto, decidió entrar al bar y preguntar sobre él.

-Buenas noches, ¿En qué puedo servirle? –Pregunto el bartender del establecimiento.

-Buenas noches… ¿Qué me puedes decir sobre el chico pelirrojo que acaba de salir de aquí? –Pregunto directamente mientras sacaba un par de billetes y los colocaba sobre la barra.

El tipo de color azul levanto una ceja y sonrió, tomó los billetes y se los guardo –Pues Gaara, es un excelente cliente –Dijo burlón –Viene muy seguido, yo creo que es un alcohólico sin remedio, a veces toma una que otra pastilla, de esas que te llevan a volar –Y soltó una ácida carcajada – Pero dice que ya lo va a dejar, yo creo que igual y si lo logra, incluso ya ha dejado de prostituirse…

Cuando Fugaku escucho esa última frase casi le da una embolia por la impresión y después por la furia, sin oír nada más salió a grandes zancadas del lugar.

-¡Pero papá! –Lloriqueaba el menor

-¡Pero nada! ¡Tú no lo vuelves a ver y punto! –Ordeno a gritos de furia.

-Fugaku cálmate –Le pedía su esposa –Primero explícanos por qué est…

-¡¿Porqué?! ¡Por que el maldito imbécil pelirrojo es un jodido alcohólico, drogadicto y para colmo un maldito prostituto! –Explico embravecido.

-No es cierto, él ya no lo hace, el me ama y…

-¡Nada! ¡Con una mierda Sasuke! he dicho que ya no lo verás y punto.

Sasuke subió las escaleras corriendo y se encerró en su cuarto e Itachi, quien se había mantenido al margen de todo, decidió subir a hablar con su hermanito.

Y así fue como el primer noviazgo de Sasuke termino abruptamente.

Sasuke supero eso rápidamente y Fugaku descubrió con horror que celaba intensamente a su hijo, le molestaba que lo llamaran suegro y aún más odiaba que fueran a cortejar a su hijo a su propia casa. Pero lo que más le aterraba era imaginarse a un tipo grandulón, fornido y lleno de vello a un lado de su pequeño y frágil hijo… se había vuelto un padre sobreprotector, necesitaba encontrarle una buena pareja a su hijo, cueste lo que cueste.

Pasó un año y tristemente su mujer enfermo de gravedad, y rápidamente se deterioró llevándola a la muerte. Durante su agonía sus dos hijos entraron a hablar con su madre un buen rato y al final ambos salieron con lágrimas en los ojos y le indicaron que era su turno de despedirse, estuvo largo tiempo al lado de su mujer, hablaron de los bellos momentos y finalmente ella le dijo algo que lo dejo marcado "Dejad que nuestros hijos sean felices, Itachi puede valerse por sí mismo pero Sasu no, así que por favor cuidad a Sasuke, busca a alguien que lo ame, quizá esa persona esté más cerca de lo que te imaginas" y minutos después, falleció.

El funeral fue muy íntimo y en cuanto pasaron los días de luto decidió que tenía que buscar a alguien digno de Sasuke, la muerte lo hizo pensar que él no estaría para siempre al lado de sus hijos y no quería dejar solo a su hijo menor o dejarlo como una carga para su hijo mayor.

Cierto día estaba revisando algunos documentos de la empresa en su oficina, y de entre tantos papeles, por casualidad encontró las contratos que hizo con las empresas Hyuuga, se quedo mirando los papeles un momento y su cara se ilumino de repente…

"Neji Hyuuga" Pensó y sonrió.

Neji era el heredero del imperio Hyuuga, era un par de años mayor que Sasu, estaba bien educado, tenía clase, un buen porte y solía ser muy caballeroso, así que prontamente arreglo una cita entre el chico y su hijo.

A Sasuke le cayó como bomba, no estaba muy de acuerdo y estaba a punto de negarse.

-Deberías darle una oportunidad –Le sugirió su hermano mayor. Sasuke lo miro con una franca expresión de sorpresa.

-Pero yo… -Iba a quejarse el menor

-Confía en mi Sasuke, soy tu hermano mayor ¿no? –Y le sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo y el pelicorto se tranquilizó.

-¿Ves? tu hermano sabe lo que te conviene…

Y así comenzó un noviazgo con el heredero, al principio todo parecía ir bien, incluso Fugaku considero la idea de empezar a organizar la fiesta de compromiso, sin embargo comenzó a notar que Sasuke usaba camisas de mangas largas y cuellos altos incluso durante el verano como si quisiese ocultar algo, no permitía que la gente se le acercara mucho y menos dejaba que le abrazarán... su carácter se volvió más callado y se asustaba con facilidad… aquello ya no le estaba gustando.

-Yo también lo he notado –le contestó secamente su hijo mayor cuando le comento el cambio de actitud de su hermano.

-Pero ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada? –Le preguntó

-Quizá porque teme que te enojes con él… ya sabes, tú luces tan entusiasmado con este noviazgo… -Comentó fríamente Itachi.

-Claro que me alegra su noviazgo, pero yo no voy a obligar a Sasuke que este con alguien que no quiere, le prometí a Mikoto que cuidaría de Sasuke… ¿Por qué no hablas con él? si tiene algún conflicto dudo mucho que quiera hablarlo conmigo.

-Sería una buena oportunidad de que te acercaras a él ¿no? –le contestó su hijo, quién ahora lo miraba seriamente. –Yo me puedo hacer cargo de lo que falta en la aquí en la empresa –Luego se volteó a seguir haciendo sus deberes - deberías de ir por él al colegio –Le sugirió y Fugaku se levantó prontamente y salió de la oficina.

Llegó justo a la hora de la salida, estaciono el auto a unos cuantos metros y espero pacientemente, entonces vio a su hijo salir rápidamente, temblando y volteando hacia atrás constantemente como si alguien lo persiguiera, le desconcertó la actitud de su niño y decidió ir por él, pero entonces vio a la razón del miedo de su hijo: Neji. El chico de los ojos grises salió detrás de Sasuke y lo cogió fuertemente del brazo, provocando una mueca de dolor en su hijo, luego lo jaloneo un par de veces con furia, mientras le gritaba; un par de lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos del pelicorto que intentaba en vano soltarse y finalmente el Hyuuga lo arrastró hacia lo que parecía ser su auto, abrió la puerta del copiloto y arrojó con brusquedad al menor de los Uchiha hacia adentro para después cerrar la puerta con brutalidad.

Antes incluso de pensarlo, Fugaku ya estaba a un lado del Hyuuga, le soltó un par de certeros puñetazos en el rostro dejándolo en el piso y abrió la puerta del auto, Sasuke lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y tenía un vistoso moretón en la mejilla derecha, al patriarca Uchiha se le encogió el corazón de dolor al verlo en ese estado, se agacho a su altura y lo abrazo con fuerza "Perdóname hijo" le susurro, luego lo cargo con delicadeza y lo saco del auto, paso a darle unos cuantos puntapiés al Hyuuga que aún seguía en el suelo y finalmente se dirigieron a su propio auto.

La situación dejo muy alterado a Fugaku, decidió que su primogénito se hiciera cargo de la ésto pues estaba seguro de que si lo hacia él mismo, terminaría matando al maldito Hyuuga por a ver violentado a su hijo durante tanto tiempo. "Yo me haré cargo" Le aseguró Itachi, quien trataba de parecer tranquilo cuando en realidad parecía que iba a matar a uno o dos cristianos. Fugaku decidió revisar los múltiples moretones que tenía su hijo en todo el cuerpo y con cara de arrepentimiento lo abrazo, luego se separo un poco de él y le miró con profundo arrepentimiento.

-Por favor perdóname Sasuke –Le dijo dolido -No creí que te trataría de ésta forma, de verdad lo lamento, pero debiste de habérmelo dicho, lo habría comprendido, yo te quiero y solo buscaba lo mejor para ti...

-Lo sé... no te lo dije por que no quería que te desilusionaras de mi... todo fue repentino, primero todo era lindo, luego poco a poco, él fue cambiando, pero no te culpes papá, no sabíamos que ésto pasaría... solo querías que yo fuera feliz y lo entiendo –Contestó el menor.

-Creo que debo dejar que tú aprendas... -Dijo resignado el mayor mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su pequeño -elige a tu pareja hijo, pero permiteme darte un consejo cuando lo crea necesario ¿Si? – Y tomo con cariño las pequeñas y delgadas manos de su hijo.

-Claro papá.

Sasuke duro un buen tiempo soltero, hasta que un día le comunicó a su padre que tenía un nuevo novio y que era hijo de Minato Namikaze, Fugaku se alegro, él conocía al muchacho, era muy atractivo y era un amante del arte, sin duda una buena opción. Pero se equivocó, no se trataba de Deidara, se trataba del su hijo menor, aquel dolor de cabeza del que tanto se quejaba Minato… era…

-Mucho gusto ´ttebayo –Lo saludó con una ladina sonrisa –Mi nombre es Naruto.

Fugaku luchaba por controlar el tic que tenía en su ojo izquierdo, ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que conseguirse a lo peor de lo peor? Se preguntó. Al parecer Naruto había sido compañero de Sasuke en la primaria, pero después Minato y su familia se fueron al extranjero, donde, según le contó Minato, su hijo se descarrió, se volvió un completo Casanova y un desastre, por lo que decidió dejarlo en un internado en Alemania y regresar solo con su esposa e hijo mayor. Pero Naruto y Sasuke jamás perdieron contacto, de hecho seguían siendo tan buenos amigos que cuando eran niños, sin embargo al paso del tiempo esa amistad se transformo en algo más que amistad y a Fugaku no le terminaba de agradar la idea, inclusive Minato le recomendó a Sasuke que no se enamorará de Naruto y al ojo analítico del mayor de los uchiha, el rubio parecía ser un…

-Afloja fácil, infiel y cabrón –Describió el mayor mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en su sillón detrás de su amplio escritorio.

-Si papá, pero tu dejaste que Sasuke buscara su pareja, además, si somos objetivos, el chico es un excelente negociador, ha aumentado el porcentaje de ganancias de las empresas namikaze en solo un año, deberías de invitarlo a cenar, igual y la primera impresión fue mala pero mejore después…

-Muy bien Itachi… espero que tengas razón.

Le verdad es que aunque Naruto tenía un carácter ácido, parecía ser una buena persona "aunque lo mismo creía del Hyuuga" se recriminó "Pero al menos a éste yo no se lo impuse"… La cena pasó y fue un desastre, la verdad el chico era un completo irreverente, pero Sasuke parecía estar completamente enamorado de él y con mucho trabajo se tragó su orgullo… solo por ese día.

Sentía su sangre hervir de rabia, incluso tenía ese extraño zumbidito en los oídos, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados y su respiración se tornó lenta y pesada…

"¿Pero qué demonios?" –Pensó irritado.

Fugaku Uchiha nunca se considero una persona muy condescendiente o amable, pero eso no lo hacia una mala persona, simplemente era serio, tal vez huraño pero de ahí a ser un una persona perversa, había mucho trecho…. Un trecho que estaba a punto de atravesar solo para desollar lenta y dolorosamente al imbécil que estaba besando de una forma tan vulgar a su hijo menor, al niño consentido de su difunta esposa. No lo soportó más ¿Cómo era posible que Sasuke se dejara tratar como una vulgar zorra?

-Sasuke, entra a la casa –ordenó de forma seria mientras lo tomaba del brazo con firmeza y lo alejaba del sujeto de cabello rubio, de un espantoso y estrafalario cabello rubio.

-Oh vamos suegrito, solo era un besito de despedida –Dijo burlonamente el antes descrito joven de cabellos blondos.

-Mire joven Namikaze –Su voz tenía un acento marcadamente amenazante –Por la gran amistad que me une a tu padre no te he demandado, pero te lo advierto, aléjate de Sasuke.

-¡Papá! –Exclamó angustiado el azabache que permanecía detrás del imponente cuerpo de Fugaku –Deja a mi novio en paz.

-Sasuke, te ordené que entraras a la casa, no me hagas meterte a la fuerza –Contestó el patriarca mientras taladraba con la mirada a su pequeño hijo, quien lo miro con los ojos, con esos ojos tan parecidos a su difunta Mikoto, llenos de lágrimas, luego se giró sobre sus pies y corrió hacia dentro de su casa.

Naruto lo miro con prepotencia y se subió a su convertible rojo para marcharse del lugar.

El maldito mocoso se iría por una semana a Alemania, tenía que arreglar sus papeles escolares para poder hacer su traslado a una institución de ésta ciudad.

-Te ves muy tenso papá –le comentó Itachi una tarde mientras entraba a su oficina y como otras veces se sentó a platicar con él, al final su hijo lo miro –Deberías de salir a desestresarte –le comentó –Aprovecha que Naruto no está y sal con Sasuke, pasa tiempo de calidad con él… llévalo al cine.

-Es una buena idea- Murmuró –Bien, te dejo el resto a ti, hijo.

La película fue de acción y la cara risueña de su hijo hizo que todo el estrés se desvaneciera, salieron del cine ya entrada la tarde, iban comentando las mejores escenas de la cinta, cuando de repente su hijo se quedo estático, con la mirada fija en algún lugar, Fugaku decidió mirar lo que estaba viendo su niño y tuvo la sensación de que pronto necesitaría un abogado… planeaba asesinar a alguien justo ahora.

Por la otra salida, venia Naruto abrazando a una chica pelirrosa y de vez en cuando le daba un beso en los labios.

-Maldito hijo de perra –Siseó el mayor y se disponía a lanzarse al ataque cuando la delgada mano de su retoño lo tomo con fuerza de la camisa.

-Déjalo… -Murmuro cabizbajo- Llévame a casa, por favor…

Al día siguiente hablo con Minato y éste, sabiendo que la vida de su hijo corría peligro, decidió mandarlo de regreso a Alemania.

Fugaku estaba triste, se sentía impotente, no quería que su hijo sufriera más… entonces se sentó a meditar en su despacho.

-Ay Mikoto, ojalá estuvieras aquí… -Murmuro melancólico. -¿Dónde voy a conseguir a alguien que sea perfecto para nuestro hijo?...Alguien que lo proteja y lo mime pero sin ser un drogadicto y alcohólico como el pelirrojo ese –se dijo molesto –Alguien que tenga porte, presencia, que sea atractivo… pero que no lo golpeé –Sus puños se cerraron con enojo al recordar al chico de ojos grises y largo cabello negro – Que sea un buen sostén económico, que sea inteligente y hábil en los negocios… pero que le sea fiel… - Dejo escapar un molesto bufido de frustración -¡¿De dónde mierdas voy a sacar a un tipo que tenga todas las virtudes de los antiguos novios de Sasu pero no sus defectos?! –Exclamó desalentado.

-¿Papá? ¿Papá, Sasuke, ya volvieron del cine? –Escuchó que le hablaban desde el lobby.

Entonces Fugaku se levantó de golpe con una enorme sonrisa de repente se puso pálido y una mueca de terror se dibujo en su cara "¿Cómo pude pensar en eso?" Y entonces a lo lejos escucho un "Sasuke ¿qué te paso? ¿Por qué estuviste llorando? ¿Quién fue el maldito hijo de puta que te hizo llorar?"

-Pero es la mejor opción… -se dijo con una media sonrisa – Solo un Uchiha puede ser digno de ser la pareja de otro Uchiha…

Llegó la hora de la cena, Sasuke tenía los ojos hinchados, Itachi tenía una marcada mueca de molestia y Fugaku… Fugaku estaba sonriente.

-No sé qué te hace feliz papá… -Le reprocho fríamente Itachi mientras masacraba al trozo de carne sobre su plato.

-Le hace feliz verme sufrir… -Murmuro dolido el menor.

-Me hace feliz el haber encontrado a la pareja perfecta para Sasuke –Contestó sin quitar su mueca de satisfacción y haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de sus hijos.

Itachi lo miro levantado una ceja lleno de incredulidad y Sasuke lo miró molesto.

-¿Ah sí? –Dijo sarcástico el pelilargo mientras ponía sus codos sobre la mesa, entrelazaba sus manos y recargaba su mentón sobre ellas -¿Y quién es?

Fugaku lo miró penetrantemente y sonrió, Itachi cambio su mueca de incredulidad y se puso lívido.

-No… -murmuro lentamente, su cara adquirió un nada saludable color pálido.

Sasuke permanecía a la expectativa.

-Si… -Contestó sonriendo el patriarca.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó exasperado el menor.

-Itachi, te casarás con tu hermano… -Declaro triunfal y antes de dejar que alguno alegara algo se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la salida del comedor –Y no hay nada que discutir –Aclaró y desapareció por la puerta.

El silencio reino por unos momentos hasta que Itachi volteó a ver con una sonrisa ladina a su hermano menor.

-Te dije que iba a funcionar… -Y su sonrisa triunfal se ensancho aún más.

-2 años antes -

-Dios, Oh por Dios, te amo, te amo, Itachi te amo… -Decía entre gemidos el menor mientras era embestido con fuerza por la potente erección de su hermano.

-Mi ángel, te amo tanto –Contestaba entre cada arremetida el mayor, a la par que se enganchaba cada vez más a las caderas de su hermano.

La cama rechinaba por la fuerza del movimiento, los dos amantes se regocijaban besándose y entregándose a su amor por completo, Sasuke estaba recostado boca arriba en el lecho de su hermano, tenía las piernas separadas y entre ellas estaba el gran amor de su vida: su hermano, quien lo penetraba con firmeza rozando con su glande a su hinchada y sensible próstata, eso era el paraíso, ver a su hermano mayor sudoroso y sonrojado por el esfuerzo era excitante.

De repente escucharon una exclamación de sorpresa y con horror vieron a su madre parada en la entrada de la habitación…

La cena fue muy tensa, nadie dijo nada y el patriarca Uchiha no se encontraba en casa, había salido de viaje y no regresaría hasta dentro de una semana.

Evitaron a toda costa mirarse a los ojos y el silencio era abrumador, una vez ingeridos los alimentos cada quien se marcho a su respectiva a habitación. A media noche a Itachi le dio sed, decidió bajar a la cocina por un vaso con agua…

-¿De verdad lo amas? –le preguntó la voz de su madre, haciéndolo brincar, se movió tanteando la pared hasta encontrar el apagador, encendió la luz y la vio, sentada en una silla cerca del desayunador en la cocina.- ¿O solo fue un momento de lujuría?

-Lo amo, él es la razón de mi vida –Contestó firme. –Si yo hubiese querido solo sexo habría ido a pagarle a una prostituta…. Pero yo no quería tener sexo con alguien… yo quería hacer el amor.

Su madre se levantó de la silla, sus ojos estaban llorosos –Itachi, estoy confundida y asustada, soy su madre ¿Entiendes? No puedo evitar pensar que esto que hacen está mal… -Sin más que decir salió de la cocina.

Los días siguientes fueron difíciles, su madre rehuía de ellos, así pues Itachi decidió que era tiempo de hablarlo de forma más formal.

-Madre… -le llamó y Mikoto hizo el intento de salirse de la habitación –No mamá, escúchame –Le pidió su hijo, mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él –Mira mamá, el principal problema en una pareja incestuosa es la deformación genética de los hijos, pero bueno, eso pasa solo a partir de la 3ra generación además, obviamente Sasuke y yo no podemos tener hijos –Y dejo salir una risilla vacía –pero quiero contarte que amo a Sasu, lo amo más que a mi vida, yo lo note cuando tenía 12 años y por Dios que me sentí fatal madre –La voz de Itachi se quebró y lágrimas de dolor se escurrieron por sus mejillas, Mikoto lo miró sorprendida, hacía años que su hijo no lloraba –Me sentí un monstruo, un enfermo –El pelinegro cerro los puños con fuerza –Pero lo amaba… no podía evitarlo –La respiración de Itachi se torno Irregular y pesada –Madre ¿Tú crees que aun ahora no me siento mal? Tengo miedo de que me separen de Sasuke, tengo miedo de que él deje de amarme… temo que algo le pase, Dios mamá, mi vida gira en torno a él… -Mikoto estaba sorprendida, su corazón de madre le dolía, esta situación era demasiado – ¿Recuerdas cuando te pedí que me internaras en el internado en Suecia? –La mujer asintió ligeramente –Era porque yo no quería estar cerca de Sasuke, no quería que el notara mis sentimientos por él y me repudiara por eso, yo no podría tolerar que me mirara con asco… -Itachi inhalo profundamente y continuó –Ese día yo tenía 13 años, estaba haciendo mis maletas y entonces llegó él, se aferro con fuerza a mí y me rogo que no me fuera, hable con él, le dije que volvería y mientras eso pasaba él tenía que hacer amigos nuevos, divertirse sin mí y todas esas cosas… pero el me dijo algo que movió mi mundo por completo… -Levantó la vista hacia su madre y sonrió con nostalgia – Me dijo "Te amo"… -Cerró los ojos, como si estuviera recordando aquel momento de nuevo –En ese momento le dije que estaba confundido, que solo era un niño, él lloró con más fuerza y me dijo que me esperaría hasta que volviera y todo ese tiempo iba a pensar en mí, yo solo le revolví el cabello y le dije que viviera y amara a otras personas, que pronto se olvidaría de mí, después me fui… -Mikoto estaba sería, escuchando su relato atentamente.

-Y yo no deje de pensar en él ni un solo día… –Continuó el pelilargo – Fueron los 6 años más largos de mi vida… regresé hace un mes, creí que él ya tendría novia o novio… pero no quise preguntarle, iba a ser muy doloroso para mi si me decía que si. –Mikoto permanecía callada observando los gestos de su hijo – Yo creía… tenía la sospecha de que su amigo de cabello blanco, el tal Suigetsu era su pareja, pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando declaró ser gay, me sentí contento… pensé que tal vez podría tener una oportunidad, pero cuando dijo que estaba enamorado, mi mundo se derrumbó… su frase inconclusa me dejo aún peor pues yo creí que diría algo como "Yo estoy enamorado de mi MEJOR AMIGO SUIGETSU" -Se rió ligeramente, era una risa natural y tranquila – Yo fui a buscarlo, no podría vivir con la duda, lo encontré y le pregunte, le exigí el nombre del maldito que lo arrancaba de mis brazos… y entonces él me dijo "Yo estoy enamorado de mi… HERMANO" yo me quede pasmado, "Te amo Itachi" me repitió y entonces yo salí de mi trance, me enfurecí, le dije que ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido intentar decirlo enfrente de todos? Y lo sacudí por los hombros, él se puso triste y entonces caí en cuenta de que él creía que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, entonces lo abrace y le dije lo mucho que lo amaba y lo mucho que sufrí sin verlo, pero que teníamos que planear la manera de poder estar juntos sin que nadie nos separará… y el principal problema era nuestro padre… -Itachi volvió a bajar la mirada –Ese noche fue nuestra primera vez juntos… -Murmuró con vergüenza- Y ¿Te digo algo? –Volvió a mirarla de frente y Mikoto se sorprendió, la mirada de Itachi estaba brillosa, tenía esa felicidad que solo se siente cuando se está con el ser amado –Esa noche fue el segundo mejor momento de mi vida… -Declaro emocionado.

-¿El segundo? –Murmuro con una ceja alzada.

-Pues claro –Reafirmó Itachi con una gran sonrisa –Por que el mejor día de mi vida fue cuando atravesaste por primera vez el umbral de la casa con Sasuke en brazos… el día más feliz de mi vida fue cuando conocí a Sasuke…

Y entonces Mikoto decidió que no interferiría en su relación, ni para bien ni para mal, sonrió con resignación…

-Tu padre no aceptará esto jamás… amenos que le demuestres de que tu eres la mejor opción… deben de ser cuidadosos, porque si los descubre antes de decidir, se enfurecerá y los separará, lo peor que puedes hacer es herir su orgullo. –Le dijo seria, luego le besó la frente y salió de la habitación.

-La mejor opción… -Se dijo pensativamente a sí mismo.

-Tiempo actual-

-Eres un genio, mi amor –le dijo feliz Sasuke mientras se levantaba de su silla, corría a sus brazos y lo besaba ferozmente en los labios.

-Ya estamos oficialmente comprometidos – Dijo sonriente, luego ambos salieron del comedor.

-Epílogo-

-¡Y ofrezco un brindis por la amistad! –Dijo sonriente un chico rubio mientras alzaba su copa

-Salud por los novios –Declaró un chico pelirrojo

-Que su amor prospere- Se unió un pelilargo.

-Gracias a todos ustedes amigos míos –Contestó feliz Itachi –Gracias a Gaara por soportar ir a vivir a los suburbios y dejar su lujoso departamento durante meses –Y sonrió levantando la copa en dirección a su viejo amigo de la facultad, quien estaba sentado al lado de su novio Sai. –Gracias también a Neji, por haber sobrevivido a una paliza dada por mi padre – Y todos estallaron en sonoras carcajadas.

-Eso no venía incluido en el favor –Exclamo entre risas el ojigris, mientras besaba a su prima y prometida Hinata.

-Salud por Naruto, que tuvo que huir del país antes de que papá lo encontrara –Dijo un muy alegre Sasuke. El aludido levantó su copa, sonrió zorrunamente y abrazó a su novia Sakura, quien ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

La boda se llevo a cabo hace tres días de forma exitosa, fue muy intima ya que aunque el patriarca Uchiha hubiese sido el causante de que sus hijos se casaran entre ellos, no quería desatar la crítica social. Ahora ambos hermanos estaban en su luna de miel en un lujoso yate, en el cual iban sus amigos, quienes les ayudaron a poder estar juntos. Itachi tenía 24 años y su hermano tenía 18 y estaban más que contentos, recordando viejos momentos, como cuando Sakura tuvo que propinarle unos buenos golpes para que pareciera que Neji lo maltrataba o cuando Kisame le contó a Fugaku que Gaara era prostituto, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia al pelirrojo o cuando Itachi metió la documentación de los Hyuuga entre los papeles de su padre para que pensara en Neji, la verdad es que éste plan había sido largo, pero rindió frutos. La velada fue muy tranquila llena de risas y buenos deseos, al final cada quien se dirigió a su habitación con sus respectivas parejas.

Llegó la noche y Sasuke salió a tomar el fresco a la cubierta del yate, de repente sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura…

-Te amo… -Le susurraron al oído.

-Yo más –le contestó y se volteó a besar al amor de su vida -¿Tú crees que papá lo sepa algún día?

-No lo sé Sasuke, no lo sé…

...

End


End file.
